Dex Furis
The Dex Furis is the Dex version of the Afuris, with higher critical and status chance, fire rate, and magazine and max ammo size, at some expense to damage. It was released in celebration WARFRAME's 1st anniversary. Acquisition The weapon was released in commemoration of WARFRAME's 1st Year Anniversary. It is obtainable through yearly anniversaries in March via Alerts, complete with a free weapon slot and a pre-installed Orokin Catalyst. Characteristics This weapon primarily deals damage. Advantages: *High damage - effective against armor. *Good critical chance. *Very high status chance. **Can reach 100% status chance using Frostbite, Jolt, Pistol Pestilence, Scorch, Sure Shot and Stunning Speed. *Very fast fire rate. *Large magazine size. *Innate polarity. Disadvantages: *Low damage per bullet. **Low and damage - less effective against shields and health. *Very inefficient ammo economy; requires just 4 reloads to fully deplete all ammo reserves. Comparisons: Notes *This weapon cannot use the Furis augment. Only the single Furis can use this augment. *The Dex Furis is considered a variant of the Afuris, and thus can use Riven Mods for said weapon. Tips *Players able to equip multiple 'dual stat' status/elemental mods unlock the full potential of the Dex Furis, as the highest status per second weapon in the game. *Players can take advantage of its polarity early on by using (or , lacking the former) as soon as possible and save on Team Ammo Restores when using the Dex Furis. may also be of use. Trivia *The Dex Furis is the first item to be given the Dex prefix. * During the Tenno Live 2015 panel at PAX East, the developers present confirmed that "Dex" denotes WARFRAME anniversary gifts from the Lotus. * Unlike Vandal and Wraith variants, the Dex Furis use a unique weapon model when compared to the regular Furis/Afuris. *The Dex Furis was first awarded to every Tenno who logged in between release March 26 and April 2, 2014, in honor of the first anniversary of WARFRAME on PC. It was released again in between March 25 and April 1, 2015, along with the Dex Dakra. They were re-released once again between March 22 and March 29, 2016, alongside the Dex Dakra and Dex Sybaris. All three were available again from March 24, 2017 through March 27, 2017. * The models are non-static; two hemispheres on both sides of the weapons rotates slowly. They rotate faster when the weapons are fired, and gradually slow down afterward. The magazines are also ejected during reloading. *The Dex Furis was released again for WARFRAME's Second Anniversary on March 25, 2015. Players who already had a Dex Furis from the previous year would receive a second set. Since the weapon cannot be traded or gifted, the weapon simply lingers in the inventory if the player already has a set from the first anniversary. **Players can delete their spare to make use of the free weapon slot it came in. *At the time of its release, the muzzle flash of the Dex Furis was purple and it could not be modified by any means. This was fixed in ; the muzzle flash can now be modified via Energy color. **Its muzzle flash consists of a mesh of Lotus sigils arranged to look as such. *As of , the muzzle flash appears as the Lotus symbol. Media DexFurisNew.png|The Dex Furis in the Codex DexFurisMessage.png|Message Received w/ Dex Furis Dex Furis.png|Equipped Dex Furis Dex Furis.jpg|Dex Furis and Proto Skin Dex Furis on Proto-Armor.jpg|Dex Furis on my Excalibur Warframe0002.png|Saryn holding the new Dex Furis DexFurisColor.PNG|Dex Furis Color Customization NovaDexFuris.jpg|Nova with Dex Furis Warframe Dex Furis Lets Max (Warframe) E40 - Dex Furis Happy anniversary Warframe! DEX Furis and Proto Excal goodies! Warframe Let's Build the DEX FURIS Pistol Warframe Beta - Dex Furis (HD)(HUN) Warframe Dex Furis Pro Builds 3 Forma Update 12.6.1 Patch History *Mastery Rank increased from 5 to 10. *Status chance increased from 20% to 28%. *Critical chance increased from 10% to 14%. *Ammo capacity increased to 400. *Increased damage from 15 to 16. *Increased Crit Chance from 8% to 10%. *Increased Status Chance from 5% to 20%. *Increased Mastery Rank requirement from 2 to 5. *Dex Furis magazine reduced from 100 to 50 in Conclave. *Reduced the damage of the Dex Furis in Conclave. *Furis series damage reduced in PvP. *Fixed an issue where ejected Furis clips would hang in the air after reloading. *Fixed an issue where Dex Furis ejected or loaded clips would not have proper skins or colors. *Dex Furis have been enabled in Conclave. *Available as Second Anniversary Login gift. *Fixed issue with Dex Furis muzzle flash not being customizable. *Limited the max instances of Dex Furis fire sound effects. *Introduced via First Anniversary Gift. }} Last updated: See also *Afuris, the unmodified version of the weapon. *Furis, the single counterpart of the Afuris. *Dex Dakra, another Dex weapon, gifted during WARFRAME's second anniversary. *Dex Sybaris, gifted during WARFRAME's third anniversary. fr:Dex Furisde:Dex Furis Category:Dual Sidearms Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Update 12 Category:Weapons Category:Holiday Content Category:Puncture Damage Weapons Category:Dex